Desperate Times, Desperate Measures
by Jadda
Summary: ABH::AU:: There are sieges in the Outer Rim Territories and the band of Clones you are leading get killed when their ship is unexpectedly sabotaged. Armed only with a lightsaber and comlink, you try to contact the one and only General Kenobi. DISCONTINUED


Title: _Desperate Times, Desperate Measures_

Rating: PG / PG-13

Author: Angel: da Newsies fan

Characters: mainly- You, Obi-Wan Kenobi; Other Jedi, the Clones

Timeframe: Post AotC Pre RotS (during the Clone Wars)

Category: ABH / AU

Summary: You are one of the Jedi helping General Kenobi during the Clone Wars. Currently, there are sieges in the Outer Rim Territories and the band of Clones you are leading get killed when their ship is unexpectedly sabotaged. Armed only with your lightsaber and a barely working comlink, you desperately attempt to contact one of the Jedi close to your territory, only to discover that the General himself is coming to your rescue. (Could quite possibly be considered a Mary-Sue…I apologize to those of you who don't like those xP)

**PROLOGUE**

As you crouch to hide yourself in the shadows of what used to be your flyable star fighter, you think about the many things that have managed to go wrong in the span of only five hours. Somehow, your band of Clones managed to get their ship blown up and, as a result of the explosion from the Clones' ship, your fighter managed to catch some of the fire and also went into explode mode just moments before you could escape the cockpit. And now here you sit.

_How in the universe did I manage to get stranded on this miserable, little planet?_ You think as sigh to yourself and shift to make yourself slightly less uncomfortable.

The planet is not one that you've visited before, nor even heard of, before this mission was assigned to you. It's a small, desolate desert planet full of rocks and orange clay. You muse that it rather reminds you of Geonosis, with the exception of the massive insects that are blessedly absent from this planet.

You sigh once more and use the Force to search your surroundings. You sense no living being's presence and this discovery slightly calms your frazzled nerves.

As you sit there, still in the shadows, you try to further appease yourself with meditation. This idea proves wise until a blaster shot in the not-so-distant distance shakes you from your reverie.

"Blast!" you mutter softly as you reach into your mangled Jedi cloak for your lightsaber. This is where you begin to curse yourself again for conveniently damaging your comlink; at least if it worked you would be able to contact someone. As far as you know, the rest of your fleet, assuming they've even heard of this incident, probably think that you are dead; not hearing from you will only affirm their assumptions. 

You are jarred from your thoughts once more as you hear another blaster shot…this time, closer.

You bite your lip and close your eyes, trying desperately to center yourself.

Curse that General Kenobi for giving you this territory; this was all _his_ fault!

You sigh again as you open your eyes. _Well,_ you think, _I suppose it isn't all that fair to blame this entirely on Master Kenobi…it's not like he _knew_ this was going to happen._

Once again you hear blaster shots, closer and more numerous. You wonder just what could be going on out there as you strip off the fabric of your now useless Jedi cloak. You stand to your feet slowly, quickly inspecting yourself for any injuries you may have overlooked during your first go over. Seeing nothing new, you look down at your right hand and ignite your lightsaber with a deep sigh.

"Here goes nothing." You say as you slowly, cautiously step from behind the wreckage, your lightsaber humming softly.

At first you see nothing, but as you get closer to the edge of the cliff you managed to crash on, you see a slew of lasers shooting through the open area below. You see no inhabitants of the planet, just the lasers from the blasters as they appear from behind the massive rocks. You stand there for a moment trying to decide the best course of action is. You couldn't just go down there and join the fray; whose side would you be fighting for? But, then again, you couldn't just stay put either; your ship would soon be discovered and then where would you be?

You sigh once again and decide that perhaps it would be best to move away from this fight scene since it's obvious now that they aren't after you specifically.

You switch off your 'saber and turn around, only to be knocked upside the head with something long and hard by something with rather large, hairy feet. As you slip into unconsciousness, one thought crosses your mind: _Bugger…_

TO BE CONTINUED

Okay, please review and tell me what you think so far / it's been a while since I've written a Star Wars fic so I may be a little rusty xD hehe…So yeah, please review your comments give me the inspiration to write!


End file.
